


petualangan ganjil sasuke

by magma_maiden



Category: Naruto
Genre: #NulisRandom2017, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 06:19:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11098686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magma_maiden/pseuds/magma_maiden
Summary: Sasuke diminta mengantarkan bekal makan siang untuk kakaknya yang kabur dari rumah.





	petualangan ganjil sasuke

**Author's Note:**

> naruto (c) masashi kishimoto, no profit gained from this fic.  
> for #nulisrandom  
> not sure if i'm gonna continue, don't get your hopes up

Sasuke diminta mengantarkan bekal makan siang untuk kakaknya yang kabur dari rumah. Ibunya membawakan bekal lain untuk Sasuke sendiri.

"Di perjalanan nanti," katanya sambil merapikan keranjang, kakinya tak menapak tegel dapur yang dingin dan Sasuke bisa melihat ceret bersiul di balik punggung ibunya, "kamu akan bertemu berbagai macam orang. Berikan isi keranjangmu pada mereka, ya."

Sasuke mengangguk-angguk. Disambarnya tas berisi bekal Itachi dan keranjang bekalnya sendiri. "Aku berangkat dulu."

"Pulanglah sebelum tengah malam."

Di luar ia menemui ayahnya yang nyaris tak terlihat di bawah terpaan mentari. Ia memegangi sekantung beras bau, memberi makan ikan di kolam. Beras-beras itu meluncur melewati mulut mereka, langsung ke dasar kolam tanpa adanya perut yang menampung.

"Ayah, aku pergi dulu," kata Sasuke sambil memakai sepatu. Tiga jari kakinya balas mengintip. Ayahnya hanya mengangguk bisu. Mungkin Sasuke tidak boleh membiarkannya lama di luar pagi-pagi. Bisa-bisa beliau terbawa angin siang hari.

Takut terlambat, ia mengambil jalan pintas lewat belantara. Keluarganya bilang belantara itu penuh curiga, sehingga dihindari oleh semua Uchiha. Tetapi Sasuke anak pemberani, sudah mahir memanjat pohon. Sekali waktu Itachi pernah mengajaknya bermain lempar kunai, serta menceritakan kisah penguasa hutan yang konon tidak bisa mati. Semua anak lain bilang cerita itu hanya isapan jempol, tetapi Sasuke adalah seorang Uchiha, dan Uchiha itu spesial.


End file.
